


chicago

by vonseal



Series: garlic and blood (and a bit of love) [6]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, M/M, Minor Violence, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Trains, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: bin and myungjun take a trip to chicago. minhyuk is obnoxious.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Moon Bin
Series: garlic and blood (and a bit of love) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541464
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56





	chicago

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a LITTLE less than three months so I'm already doing better with updating in a timely manner lol
> 
> as always, this is basically an excuse for pwp and unhealthy relationships so don't read too much into it

Train stations always seemed so dirty and overcrowded. There were too many people, Bin thought to himself, all bunched together as they awaited the arrival of their particular train. Little babies wailed in their carriages as mothers tried to quiet them down. Men talked loudly of politics and world events and whatever other news they had heard. Bodies pressed together, people craning their neck in order to see down the tracks, and curious eyes glanced around, desiring something new and something different, something to break them from this odd normalcy. Many of those gazes fell to Myungjun and Bin, foreigners dressed in the best clothes money could buy, and Bin rolled his eyes. He didn’t care much for being under scrutiny. Myungjun usually fared worse in such situations, bristling when he noticed any treatment that set him apart from any other New York man.

Myungjun now, however, was far more focused on drinking in the sights around him. He had never ridden a train, so he confessed to Bin one night when Bin had acquired a reporting gig for one of the local newspapers.

“I can’t believe you get to go to  _ Chicago! _ ” Myungjun had exclaimed, watching fondly as Bin shaved his chin. 

“You don’t even know where Chicago is,” Bin muttered, tapping some shaving cream from his razor before returning it to his face.

Myungjun shrugged. “So?” He didn’t sound too bothered by his lack of knowledge. “It’s far away, isn’t it? How long will it take to get there? Are you taking a carriage? Does the trolley even go out that far?”

Bin focused mostly on shaving, so it took him a few seconds to properly answer Myungjun’s questions. “I’ll be taking a train,” he explained. “My god, though, the secretary at the office thought it well to book me a seat in a normal passenger car. For two nights? That’s ridiculous. I’ve returned her ticket and purchased my own in one of the Pullman cars. Those are nice; they have beds, even, which will be far better for such a long journey.”

He could see Myungjun’s eyes widen in the mirror. “A train?” the younger asked. “I’ve never ridden a train!”

“Never?”

Myungjun shook his head earnestly. “I’ve seen them. When I first arrived in New York, I noticed the trainyards. I loved watching the trains come in. It’s...it’s nothing short of impressive. American ingenuity! Korea has nothing like that, as far as I’m aware.”

“Do they not?” Bin hadn’t kept up with his homeland, though he supposed he could have asked Dongmin or Myungjun at any time about Korea’s advancements. 

His question, though rhetorical, was taken seriously by Myungjun, who responded, “No, we don’t. But America does! And one that can travel for two nights,  _ with _ a bed is astonishing. I’ve never heard of a  _ bed _ on a train before. How does it fit? Can you sleep well in it? Are you not uncomfortable? And do you breathe in all the steam the train releases? I remember the steam, when I first saw a train. My god, it’s a lot of steam. Do you get it caught in your lungs? Are you used to it from your cigars?”

Myungjun sure did ask many questions, and Bin chose to answer only a few of them. “The steam goes up, mostly. And it’s not very comfortable, especially compared to the luxuries I have here. Still, it’s better than sleeping in a seat with other people beside me.” Bin wiped his face clean and began to put away his razor. Myungjun quickly moved in to help, grabbing the rag and the bowl of water Bin had been using.

“What’s so important in Chicago, anyway?” Myungjun questioned, not yet ready to leave the washroom. He was still so curious about the world he had yet to see, and Bin found him utterly endearing. 

“Not much,” Bin admitted. “They have the worst sort of ground. It’s horribly muddy and boggy in the summertime; thank god I’m going there now, since it won’t be as bad. I’ve seen horses get stuck in the mud in those northwestern roads before.”

Even that seemed to somehow impress Myungjun. “Wow,” he whispered. “Why is the newspaper sending you there?”

The newspaper wasn’t technically supposed to send him anywhere. Bin’s stories and poetry were lucrative enough to keep the money flooding in, but they had begged him to do a piece on Chicago’s construction. As a bachelor, he was the prime choice. He had no family to leave behind, no wife or children to care for.

He had reluctantly agreed, if only because they offered more money than he would have normally earned. He couldn’t say no to money.

“Chicago is in the process of raising its entire city up a couple of feet. No one’s ever seen it done before, and I’m to go report on  _ how _ it’s being done. I’ll likely interview a couple of the construction workers for inside information, and I might as well enjoy the culture while I’m there. Mind you, I doubt they have much of one. Last time I was near Chicago, it was nothing but a muddy hellhole.”

Still, Myungjun’s enthusiasm was not deterred. “Amazing,” he murmured. “How do you raise a city?”

“Perhaps they use strongmen? The ones in the circus?”

“Such a dumb explanation.” Myungjun screwed his nose up in concentration. “They must be using stilts of some sort, but how could they get any strong enough to hold the building while they raise the land?”

Myungjun wasn’t going to clean anytime soon, so Bin grabbed the bowl of water from his hands. “Like I said,” he repeated, “circus men.”

“You sound more foolish than usual. I’m shocked the newspaper trusts  _ you _ with this job. They must be desperate.” 

Bin pouted as he took the water to the window. “You aren’t being very nice to me,” he whined, tossing the water onto the streets below. “I’m going to  _ learn _ , for I’m not entirely aware.”

Myungjun closed the window behind Bin with a slight scoff. When he turned to face his boyfriend, he began to wipe Bin’s chin of any shaving cream that had remained. “Well,  _ you _ aren’t being very nice, or else you would have caught onto my enthusiasm and invited me on this trip.”

“It’s not a trip. It’s work.”

Bin held still as Myungjun examined his face. “It’ll be work for you. For me, it shall be a trip.”

“Why are you speaking as if you’ve been invited?”

“Because I have. I expect you to buy my ticket tomorrow morning.”

He couldn’t very well deny his boyfriend of anything. He bought Myungjun’s ticket for Chicago and began working on arrangements for hotel and food. He knew the newspaper couldn’t afford to pay for too much, so he shelled out his own money for an expensive place to sleep and for reservations at the fanciest restaurants he knew of. It was fortunate, in any case, that Chicago was far cheaper than New York City was, and Bin was certain that he was able to get good prices for everything.

Myungjun was ecstatic. The moment the train ticket was in his hand, he couldn’t stop discussing what all they could see in Chicago. Bin tried to inform him that he saw far greater in New York City on a daily basis, but Myungjun’s enthusiasm could not be deterred.

He packed a few days early. He spent an entire day choosing what outfits he could wear, what hats would look good with his outfit choice, and what coats he needed to bring along. Bin was forced to lay in bed and watch his boyfriend excitedly dart this way and that.

“Myungjun,” he had whined. “Come to bed, love. I’m needy.”

Myungjun ignored him, save for the few instances where he would ask something along the lines of, “Does the navy vest look better, or should I stick with the black one?”

He even told Dongmin the night before they left, “Bin and I are going to Chicago!”

Dongmin, having just exited his apartment with Angela by his side, looked a little impressed. “Chicago? What for?”

Before Bin could answer, Myungjun continued, “For the newspaper. Bin has to report on a story in Chicago. They’re raising buildings, I think. But isn’t it exciting? I get to ride a train! I’ve never ridden a train before!”

Dongmin briefly translated for Angela, who nodded her head with interest. “I’ve heard of the architectural work they're doing in Chicago. I’m very intrigued; will you let us know how it all turns out, Bin?”

“A woman’s interests shouldn’t lie in architecture,” Bin said.

“And a man’s interests shouldn’t lie in homosexuality,” she shot back, glaring at Bin with more ferocity than Bin had seen in quite some time. Only Myungjun could likely rival such a glare. He found it fun.

“A man’s interests most  _ definitely _ should lie in homosexuality. Sleeping with a man offers far greater thrills than sleeping with a woman does. Besides, even Dongmin has—”

Myungjun elbowed him and said, “Quit speaking in English. You know I can’t understand very well, but I’m certain you’ve veered off of discussing Chicago.” And, to Dongmin, he asked, “Have you ever been to Chicago? Do you have any tips? Bin is being sore about the entire ordeal. He doesn’t want to go.”

Dongmin looked a little relieved Bin had been interrupted, and so he began explaining all he had heard of Chicago. “I haven’t been, but they do have some lovely buildings. I’ve heard it’s muddy there, though. Just watch where you step, and make sure you don’t wear your favorite pants, lest they become ruined.”

Angela whispered something to Dongmin. Bin couldn’t quite make out what she said, but Dongmin repeated it in Korean so Myungjun could understand. “Angela would like more information about the buildings in Chicago when you come back, if you don’t mind. She’s interested in how they can raise up a building. That’s what Bin’s going to study, so if you wouldn’t mind—”

“Of course!” Myungjun exclaimed, nodding his head. Angela beamed. “I’ll listen well to whatever Bin tells me so I can convey all of the information she would like to have.”

“You’re far too nice,” Bin mumbled, and then he switched to English again. “Angela, dearest, I’ll be sure to let you know anything you desire.”

“Don’t call me  _ dearest _ ,” she snapped, hooking her arm with Dongmin’s. “Come on, let’s go. I’m hungry and I don’t care for Bin today.”

Bin found her delightful and entertaining, so he only offered her a small smile as she dragged Dongmin away from their company.

Myungjun never once lost his excitement. He could hardly sleep through the day, and he was up hours earlier than he needed to be in order to ensure their bags were packed. He dressed and then paced the living room as Bin gave orders to his maids and servants.

And even though the train station was disgusting, Myungjun found it all so wonderful. Hungry eyes devoured all within his sight. He examined the people and the tracks and the trains that stopped to let others on. 

“This is fascinating!” he announced to Bin as one train pulled off. “I’d love to learn how a vehicle so large is able to move. I can’t  _ wait _ until our train comes! Can you wait? I surely cannot. I wish the trip was longer than two days, because I don’t think I can tire of this in just two days.”

“We’ll have the return trip,” Bin pointed out, smoking on a cigarette. “Which will be another two days. Fuck, we’ll be on a train for four days.”

“Don’t sound so miserable,” Myungjun scolded. “I think it’ll be fun! Besides, you said these are sleeper cars, right? We’ll have plenty of space!” 

Bin sighed. He had fed the day before, and he forced Myungjun to gorge himself on blood, too, just in case they were unable to find food within the slums of Chicago. Still, he worried something would go wrong and Myungjun would be discovered. Myungjun wasn’t used to hiding his vampiric behaviors, not like Bin was. Myungjun had only been a vampire for a year; he was bound to slip up from time to time, especially in such an unknown area in the northwest. 

He was about to respond to Myungjun, to make some critical comment about sleeper cars, when he noticed someone watching them.

It was another Asian man, shorter than Bin but taller than Myungjun. He had black hair with bangs that nearly covered his eyes and high cheekbones that gave him the appearance of some sort of ethereal being. Bin returned his stare until the young man looked away again.

Myungjun talked all the while, unaware of what was going on.

And what  _ was _ going on? It was likely the man was simply singling out those who looked similar to him or who spoke a similar language. Maybe he was admiring Bin’s hat or Myungjun’s coat. Maybe his eyes had simply strayed over and somehow landed on Bin and Myungjun.

It was likely nothing sinister, but an uneasy feeling welled up within Bin’s chest.

“Darling,” he blurted out, interrupting Myungjun’s passion-fueled monologue about how beds ought to feel on a train, “make sure you stick close to me for the entirety of the trip.”

Myungjun rolled his eyes. “Only if you promise to show me different cars on the train. I want to see how it looks from all areas.”

“It’ll look the same.”

“I just want to see,” Myungjun snapped. 

It wasn’t too difficult of a request, and if it meant that Myungjun would stay by his side, then Bin could agree. He nodded his head and patted Myungjun’s back. “Of course, love. Whatever you want.”

The train pulled in then. Bin explained the process to Myungjun as they neared their car, tickets out in hand. Myungjun looked almost too excited to listen closely, though he managed to hand over his ticket and climb on board with his luggage. 

Right before Bin hopped on, he looked down the train and caught sight of that Asian kid, also getting on the train. He was in a car further down and Bin narrowed his eyes.

He hadn’t expected them both to take the same train.

He was also positive the kid didn’t have a ticket.

“Bin!” Myungjun exclaimed, gesturing for him to get on board. “Come on! I need help putting my suitcase away!”

“Right.” Bin cleared his throat. It was no matter that he was on the same train as the other kid. They were in separate cars; besides, it wasn’t as if one kid could do him any harm. He would do Myungjun even  _ less _ harm; Myungjun was able to defend himself without much issue. Bin couldn’t sit around and worry about him when he knew how strong Myungjun was.

He had seen Myungjun dispatch vampire after vampire. He had seen Myungjun cleanly saw off their heads with little issue. Myungjun participated in dissections of those vampires, as well. He was practically immune to such violent, awful acts and he was willing to dirty his hands if it meant protecting himself.

Still, ever since the incident with the bishop, Bin had been a little more cautious with Myungjun’s expeditions. He sometimes followed, hiding within the shadows and watching to make certain that Myungjun wouldn’t run into any trouble. Myungjun would be extremely upset if he was aware of what Bin was doing, but so far he remained ignorant. Bin preferred to keep it that way.

He also preferred Myungjun not be privy to the Asian kid who had hopped on their train. The less Myungjun knew of Bin’s suspicions, the better.

They settled down in their seats. Myungjun kept his eyes trained on the window, observing all the comings and goings of other travellers. When that bored him, he began to examine their seating arrangement, noting, “Is that the bed?”

He pointed above them. Bin glanced up and nodded his head. “Yes. So it’ll be easy for us to change positions when night falls. They simply pull the bed down.”

“I’m not used to sleeping at night. It’ll be strange, won’t it?”

“It will be, but as long as I can manage to keep you up while the sun is out, then we should be fine.” Bin eyed the window curtains and hummed. “And these should keep us from burning to a crisp, I presume. They look thick enough to block out the sun.”

Myungjun sighed and slumped over in his seat. “I suppose the one thing I miss most about being human is sunshine. Look, my skin has gotten dreadfully pale!”

He certainly wasn’t as tan as he was when they first met, but he wasn’t  _ dreadfully _ pale. Bin scoffed at Myungjun’s dramatics. “Don’t be ridiculous. You still look just as gorgeous as you were when you were human.”

Myungjun didn’t appear convinced, but he at least decided to keep quiet on the subject of his beauty. “It’s almost nightfall, anyway, so I doubt we’ll need to worry too much about the curtains. I hope I’ll be able to sleep, though. I don’t think I will be.”

“You didn’t sleep at all yesterday.”

“But I’m not tired. I’m excited to see more of the train and to get to Chicago. How can I sleep when my brain is still trying to process the very  _ concept _ of a train? And of a building being raised and moved? It’s fascinating.”

Though Bin still worried about a variety of different things, Myungjun’s enthusiasm made him smile. He certainly had missed being around someone far younger than he was, someone still new to the ways of the world. He liked seeing Myungjun’s reactions to things he considered mundane, such as trains and buildings and new states. He hoped he would be able to deliver new experiences to Myungjun as often as possible, and with that thought in mind, he placed a protective hand over Myungjun’s thigh, rubbing it briefly before letting it drop between them.

“Well, you might be able to fall asleep,” he commented. “And if not, then I shall ensure you fall asleep the next night.”

“And how will you do that, Mister Moon?” asked Myungjun, a sultry tone taking over his words as he stared back at Bin, absolutely delighted to partake in such a conversation.

Bin smirked. How he loved this side of Myungjun. He almost loved it as much as he loved Myungjun’s more inquisitive side. 

“It shall be a surprise,” he murmured, “but I have to add that it’s a good thing the beds have curtains to protect us from any nosy passengers.”

Myungjun giggled and gently squeezed Bin’s hand. “I do like privacy,” he whispered, and Bin found himself growing excited for night to truly fall and for them to fall into bed together. 

Besides, it had been a while since he had sex in a public setting. He missed it. 

**(㇏( >ᵥᵥ<)ノ)**

When the train departed from the station, Myungjun seemed to have forgotten all about his earlier, raunchy conversation with Bin. He had eyes only for the departing building and for the wide expanse of territory they were soon to be traversing over. With the sun low enough in the sky, Bin figured it was safe for him to peek out, but he still found himself fretting over Myungjun as if he were naught but a child.

“Be careful,” he warned, smoothing down Myungjun’s wild hair. “Make sure you don’t keep the curtains open for too long. If you do and the sun hits your skin, then—”

“I know, Bin,” Myungjun complained. “I’m no moron.”

“Of course you aren’t. It’s just extremely dangerous for our sort to do, and I want to ensure your utmost safety.”

Myungjun glanced back from the window. He looked exasperated. “Are you going to behave like this for the entire trip?”

Bin had no idea how he might behave. He hadn’t thought it through, but he supposed he would likely become a bit more protective. He had been protective, anyway, since the incident with Bishop Dolan. He had followed Myungjun to his haunts far more often, something Myungjun would absolutely abhorred, but something Bin considered necessary.

Sometimes, though, he wondered how Myungjun ever put up with him. Myungjun could leave and find a lover who was far less overbearing. Hell, even Dongmin would likely give Myungjun extra space and still sleep soundly at night.

He took a deep breath and shook his head in answer to Myungjun’s question, that familiar fear gripping him that Myungjun might leave one day, that he might be wounded one day, that he might  _ die _ one day.

Myungjun nudged him. “Stop,” he chastised. 

“I did nothing.”

“You’re brooding. Stop it. This is supposed to be a fun trip and you’re ruining it. I’m fine, Binnie. I know better than to allow myself to be in the sun. I’m aware of my surroundings. All is well, okay?” His face softened as he gazed upon Bin, and he murmured, “I’m not going to put myself in such a situation ever again. I promise.”

Bin wanted to respond to that, to assure Myungjun that he wouldn’t ruin the trip with his introspection, but before he could open his mouth, someone stepped down the aisle and stopped by their seats.

“Hello,” a heavily-accented English voice greeted. “I’m your attendant on this trip.”

Bin looked over, surprised to see the Asian kid standing over them both. He didn’t wear the original clothes Bin had noticed him in. He wore typical clothes any of the other train attendants would wear, and Bin narrowed his eyes in confusion.

“Hello!” greeted Myungjun, seeming to remember he must be polite.

Bin chose a different approach. “I believe they’re supposed to hire people who speak English.”

“I do speak English,” the Asian kid responded.

“Not very well.” Bin pursed his lips. “Do you speak any other languages?”

The kid returned his stare evenly, without an ounce of fear or nerves, and nodded his head. “Korean,” he replied. 

Which meant it was likely he had heard a bit of their conversation. While he had never specifically said the word  _ vampire _ , he and Myungjun had both talked about the sun and how they must avoid it at all costs. Surely that would raise some questions.

Bin sighed and switched to speaking Korean. “Are you really an attendant?” 

The kid nodded his head and tapped his name badge. Bin read it aloud. “It says  _ Jonathan _ . You don’t look like a Jonathan.”

“Unfortunately, it’s easier to pronounce than my real name. You know how the agents in New York only write down what they want to.”

“What’s your real name, then?”

The kid hesitated before replying,” Minhyuk.”

“That sounds nothing like  _ Jonathan _ . They usually try and make it sound a bit similar. Like, Myungjun’s written name turned into Morton.”

Myungjun made a face, finally privy to their conversation now that it was no longer in English. “I’d prefer not to bring that up. Besides, why are you arguing with him? It’s just a nametag. It means nothing.” He smiled brightly at Minhyuk and greeted, “Hello, Minhyuk! It’s nice to see another Korean on this train!”

Minhyuk blinked. He looked a little confused, a little surprised, but he only responded to Myungjun’s kind words with a quick bow before asking, “Do you two need anything?”

Before Myungjun could say anything else, Bin shook his head. “We don’t. Thanks.” He still felt weird around the kid. Something was off about him. Something caused Bin’s shoulders to tense the more Minhyuk lingered, and he hoped he could get Minhyuk away from the both of them as quickly as possible.

Unfortunately, Minhyuk appeared a bit stubborn. He didn’t move. “We pull the beds down after nine. I will be back then to assist you. If you need me before then, I will be walking up and down the aisles of the sleeper cars, so please grab me. If you’re hungry, our dining room is two cars down that way. The meal will be served at seven.”

“What is the meal?” Myungjun asked, eyes shining with excitement. Bin wasn’t sure why; they only received nutrients from blood. Anything else was unneeded. Still, he didn’t wish to put a damper on Myungjun’s spirits, so he awaited the response.

Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders. He bowed again and then left, choosing to ignore all other passengers in the car.

Myungjun huffed. “What a strange man,” he muttered.

Bin thought Minhyuk to be more than strange. Minhyuk was shifty and weird, and Bin’s worry grew more and more with each passing moment.

He had no time to fret over it, however, for Myungjun had already lost interest in Minhyuk’s cloud of mystery. Instead, he began to discuss the different types of food they might eat. “Dinner could be roasted duck. Or soups, I do enjoy soups. Sometimes I miss the typical Korean meals my mother would make us. Her vegetables were always the best, and we’d likely start pickling some of them around this time. I wish I could pickle something; I’m sure I wouldn’t remember how she did it, but I could come up with a similar method. Did you ever eat kimchi, Bin?”

Bin nodded his head. “Though, it’s been a long time,” he responded, trying his best to focus on the conversation at hand rather than his distrust of Minhyuk. “You have to remember, I moved to America long before you did. Probably during the war. Maybe before. I don’t really remember.”

“How do you not remember a  _ war? _ ” Myungjun asked.

“When you’ve gone through as many wars as I have, it’s difficult to keep up, unfortunately.” He sat back in his seat. “Regardless, we don’t necessarily need the food. It would be pointless for us to go into a dining train, wouldn’t it?”

Myungjun was not deterred from his mission to try new foods, however, and he snapped, “We’re going. In fact, we’ll go early just so we can find a good seat and get the first bite of whatever it is they’ll be serving us.”

“How early, then?” Bin asked. He was resigned to his fate; he would do Myungjun’s bidding and place all of his concern aside. Besides, he knew for a fact Myungjun did not come to the train unprepared. Stored inside his fancy suitcases were various weapons. Bin wouldn’t be surprised if Myungjun kept a couple of things on his person at all times, either. Myungjun was aware of the dangers the world had to offer. Living in squalor for much of his life and facing death on a near-daily basis made him equipped to deal with any sort of travesties in life.

Myungjun pondered Bin’s question for a moment before blurting out, “Now?”

Bin checked his pocket-watch. “That would mean we would be waiting for about an hour.”

“We’ll wait here or we’ll wait there. Either way, we have nowhere to be or nothing to do until we arrive in Chicago.”

“Nothing to do?” Bin scoffed. “I’m sure I could find several different areas where we can engage in disgusting, public sex.”

Myungjun wrinkled his nose. “You said we’d do that tonight.”

“Yes, but I think I’m feeling up for it right now.”

“Well, then, I feel up for waiting until much later.” Myungjun stood from his seat. He had to duck slightly, minding the bed that was folded above him, and he exclaimed, “Come. We’ll find the dining car and choose our seat.”

“Myungjun, please. I’m an old man who needs his rest,” Bin groaned, closing his eyes in a brief moment of pretend. “I’m hundreds of years old, and my body is weary—”

“If you need rest that badly, you’re not allowed to fuck me tonight.”

“—my body is not so weary that I cannot move on,” finished Bin, standing quickly from his seat and smoothing out his pants. He noticed Myungjun hide a giggle and he couldn’t help but smile, as well, pleased to see he had said something amusing enough to his beloved.

He led Myungjun to the dining car, though Myungjun forced him to stop at the coupling that connected the two cars together. The balcony kept them safe, but Myungjun leaned across the tiny railing, gazing with wonder at the landscape before them. Mountains stood to their side, large, pointed hills with an abundance of trees scattered all across. It was picturesque, with the sun setting behind them and the last of the daylight disappearing into the wilderness. Myungjun could only stare with wonder in his eyes, not once glancing away, even as Bin shielded them both with his coat.

“It’s vastly different from Korea,” Myungjun murmured, “and yet it reminds me so much of home.”

Bin stared out. “It’s Pennsylvania,” he commented. “Nothing like Korea.”

“Of course it isn’t.” Myungjun wet his lips with his tongue. “But I’m not used to such untouched beauty. New York is dirty and crowded. This is...it’s simple, much like Korea was.”

Bin couldn’t recall much of his life in Korea. Myungjun liked to fill in the pieces the best he could. He assumed they both had a similar upbringing; small villages outside of larger cities or fortresses, lives coupled with tragedy from an early age, survival a necessary skill to know. Bin hoped that, while he couldn’t experience Korea again, Myungjun would find comfort in what their new home had to offer. He hoped that America would provide Myungjun with a peace they had both desired when they were younger. 

Of course, they were vampires, so peace might never be an option.

Bin kissed Myungjun’s cheek. His lover grinned up at him and then gestured to the car before them. “Come along. I’ll stand out here and admire the view at nighttime, when we aren’t in constant fear of being burned to a crisp.”

“Nice to see you’ve developed common sense,” Bin muttered, herding Myungjun into the next car.

Whatever witty response was likely on Myungjun’s tongue was lost as they entered the dining car. With its ornate decorations and lavish utensils, it truly was a sight to behold. Myungjun stared in awe. Another couple was already in the room, a man and his wife, enjoying the scenery from their window seating.

“Wealthy people lead such amazing lives,” Myungjun whispered to Bin as they chose their own seat, a little further from the window in order to keep clear of the sun. 

“Yes, and you are one of those wealthy people.”

“Now I am. Before I met you, though, I was lucky if I could boil a potato for dinner.” Myungjun sighed and leaned back in his seat, looking incredibly comfortable in the plush chair. “I honestly had no idea what my life would become.”

Bin studied his boyfriend carefully. They only talked briefly of the past. Myungjun never seemed to like rehashing the events that turned him vampiric, and he otherwise shied away from such serious discussion involving the bits and pieces from  _ before _ . Short of telling Bin that he had a tragedy befall him at an early age, he kept his secrets. Bin had kept his own secrets, too, but now, sitting here on the passenger train, he wondered if they couldn’t be more open with each other. They would be together for hundreds of years, after all, so they might as well learn to devolve into their own, personal secrets.

“Did you have any dreams outside of where you would get your next meal?” Bin asked.

Myungjun shrugged his shoulders. “I wanted to explore. I was already stuck in America, so I thought I might as well make the best of it.”

“Westward expansion, then?”

“For that to work, you need more than one person to rely on. And I don’t know if you had noticed, but I was certainly alone before I met you.”

Bin nodded his head. Myungjun had worked in the dark of the night. He had given up any semblance of a normal life in order to sneak through alleys and hide under bridges, waiting for his next kill. 

“Then what else was there for you in America?” asked Bin. “Certainly not a welcoming brigade of friends.”

A smile came across Myungjun’s face. “Well, for the first two years I had no friends, that’s correct. But along the way, I’ve gained a wonderful upstairs neighbor and his spunky mistress and an undead boyfriend who wormed his way into my heart despite having the most obnoxious attitude I’ve ever seen before. Suffice to say, I think I’m doing rather well for myself.”

Despite the obvious insult, Myungjun’s words were incredibly sweet. Bin found himself struggling to contain all of the love he felt for the man sitting before him, and he channeled that love into kicking Myungjun lightly under the table. “I’ll fuck you hard tonight, scoundrel.”

“Is that all you have to say to my love confession?” Myungjun scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I can’t say that I’m shocked. You never did have a way with words, despite all of your magnificent poems. Tell me, do you have a ghost-writer? I’d sooner believe Dongmin wrote those in your place.”

“I can’t tell if that’s a jab at Dongmin or a compliment to me,” Bin replied. “Either way, I accept it, but I feel inclined to say that of  _ course _ it is I, the great and wonderful Moon Bin, who wrote such lovely poems.”

“The newspaper calls you Benjamin,” Myungjun pointed out.

“Better than Morton.”

Myungjun scowled at him and seemed ready to say something more until someone appeared at Bin’s side. A familiar voice broke through their rising tension. “Good evening, sirs. Might I interest you both in some wine?”

Bin didn’t even have to look up to know that Minhyuk was right behind him. “That would be lovely, Jonathan. A red, if you don’t mind.”

Minhyuk lingered. He stepped closer, into Bin’s line of sight, and asked, “Is red your favorite type of wine?”

As he was speaking Korean, Myungjun was the one to answer. “We both like red wine. Bin likes whiskey a bit more, but don’t bring him whiskey. I don’t need to see him drunk again, not on such a lovely trip. He’s ugly when he’s drunk.”

“Oh.” Minhyuk didn’t seem to be too interested in what Myungjun was saying. He eyed them both curiously, then bowed his head. “I shall fetch some wine, then. Dinner will be served soon.”

“What is it?” Myungjun asked, for a second time that day. And, for a second time that day, Minhyuk ignored him completely, walking off in the opposite direction to presumably grab their drinks.

Myungjun gave a small huff, a bit perturbed about having his question go unanswered. “He clearly doesn’t like his job,” he mumbled. “He’s a horrible attendant. I expected better for how much you paid.”

“Our tickets were expensive,” Bin agreed. He recalled how Minhyuk had jumped on the train in ratty clothing and messy hair, no ticket grasped in his hand. He thought of Minhyuk’s nametag and the new uniform that seemed just a tad too large for him.

He wasn’t supposed to be an attendant. He had somehow taken over the job without anyone knowing. What was the purpose of that, though? What was his reasoning for hopping aboard to begin with if he was only going to work? It was possible he wanted to go to Chicago and couldn’t afford the fare, but he wasn’t doing a great job at going unnoticed. He popped up twice already, and he  _ stared _ . He stared as if he  _ knew _ something.

“Bin,” Myungjun whispered, snapping his fingers in order to gain Bin’s attention.

Bin looked over at Myungjun. “Sorry. I was in deep thought. What were you saying?”

“I’m saying that it looks like it’s closer to night now! I mean, it’s obviously still a little light outside, but I suspect we’ll be safe when we cross back over to our car.” He grinned, delighted that the moon was taking over the sun’s place. “We can pause on the coupling again, can’t we? I would love to see the view at night, away from city life.”

He had to forget about Minhyuk. Minhyuk was obviously just some weird child who happened on board and was pretending to be an attendant. Bin was a vampire, and Myungjun was a vampire; they could take Minhyuk out in a single instant.

He couldn’t worry, not on Myungjun’s first train ride, so he smiled instead and nodded his head. “Of course, love,” he cooed. “We’ll do whatever you want.”

**◥(ºwº)◤**

Dinner for the evening had been delicious. Bin wished he could get full on food rather than blood, though he had to admit that Myungjun’s blood was far tastier than roasted pork. He could smell it, even now, as he remained close by Myungjun’s side.

Myungjun glanced over at him and smiled. “Are you full?” he asked, more of a way to make conversation than anything. He knew, as Bin knew, that vampires couldn’t get full on anything other than blood.

Bin nodded his head, choosing to play along with Myungjun’s question. Minhyuk was nearby, pulling down the beds for other passengers, and it was obvious he was listening to their conversation. He kept looking back to them, eyes narrowed with curiosity and suspicion. If he was trying to be sneaky, he was doing a terrible job with it.

“I enjoyed dessert, too,” Bin commented. “It was all very tasty.”

Myungjun hummed, but before he could get another word in, Minhyuk strode to them and gestured for them to move aside. “I need to pull your bed down,” he said. “You won’t be needing two beds, will you?”

“No. We can share just fine,” Bin responded, tugging Myungjun away from their seats. Minhyuk stood on his toes in order to reach the wooden frame of the bed, and then he tugged it down from its position, opening it up more for Myungjun and Bin to climb onto.

“Usually two men will purchase tickets for the other car,” Minhyuk mentioned, straightening out the bedsheets. “That one has bunk beds.”

“The tickets were pricier,” Bin replied.

“No,  _ these _ tickets are pricier.” Minhyuk certainly looked suspicious again. He regarded Myungjun and Bin with distaste. “You had to purposefully buy these tickets, as opposed to the others.”

Bin wasn’t sure how to respond to such an accusation. While it was true that he requested the large bed, the singular bed, he didn’t want anyone to go around spouting it. It was odd for two men to share the bed together, and it was even odder for them to have paid extra to do so.

Myungjun came to his rescue then, with a casual shrug of his shoulders. “We’ve both recently come into wealth and we bought the most expensive tickets possible. We hadn’t realized that we’d need to share a bed; by the time we did, the tickets were sold out.”

Minhyuk still didn’t appear convinced. “There’s one extra bed and if you pay now, I can make an exception and allow one of you into the other car.”

He really wanted them separated. Bin pursed his lips and asked, “Why do you care so much?”

“I don’t.”

“It sounds like you do.”

Minhyuk huffed and stepped aside with a small bow. “Then enjoy,” he grumbled, “and have a good night.” 

He left then, helping a woman further down with her own bed. Myungjun, once excited to have met Minhyuk, could only frown in his direction.

“He’s more obnoxious than you are, somehow.”

“Don’t compare me to him.”

“I think he knows.”

“Knows what?” Bin thought back to all they had said. Did Minhyuk know they were vampires? Had Minhyuk caught something, some words or a phrase, that made him believe they were undead, blood-sucking creatures of the night? Even if they had let something slip, why would Minhyuk so adamantly believe it?

But Myungjun didn’t say what Bin had expected him to say. “That we’re a couple.”

“Oh.” Bin hoped  _ that _ was the case, and not what he had been thinking. “Maybe.”

“I hope not. I know how terrible public opinion is towards homosexual men. I’d rather not be tossed off the train and forced to walk to Chicago.” Myungjun sighed and tore his eyes away from Minhyuk. “Well, let’s see how this bed is. Would you like to get on first, or shall I?”

Bin ended up scrambling onto the bed first, in order to test how well it held his weight. He didn’t enjoy it as much as his giant, soft bed back home, but he supposed it was good enough for a sleeping car. He pulled Myungjun up beside him and they closed the curtains tightly, blocking them off from any prying eyes.

The lights were dimmed. The window only displayed a dark scene, the moon not nearly enough to offer any sort of view, and the rumbling noise of the train speeding across tracks easily drowned out quiet conversations the other passengers were engaged in.

Laying beside him, Myungjun sighed. “This is nice.”

“Is it?”

Myungjun’s back was to his chest. He was so small like this, curled into a fetal position, and Bin wrapped his arms around his lover and planted a few quiet kisses across his ear. “It just sounds different from what I’m used to. And it feels different. How many of these trains have you ridden before?” 

“I used to ride them for fun. I never had anywhere to be or anything to do.” Bin draped himself over Myungjun to kiss his cheek. “Now I feel busy with so much work and stress.”

“One article is hardly enough to stress you out,” Myungjun murmured.

“Well, then I’m stressed because I want to fuck you so badly right now but I fear we might be heard.”

Myungjun kissed him back, turning his head to do so. “At least the curtains will block out any unsavory visuals,” he whispered. “Besides, I can certainly be quiet if you need me to be.”

“I doubt that. You’re the loudest person I’ve ever fucked in my life.”

“Oh, surely I’m not. You’ve fucked half the world at this point, you moron.” 

Bin giggled. “Well, you’re definitely a contender, then. I can’t think of many others who were louder.”

“If you’re going to insult me, then I don’t think I want to have sex tonight.”

“On the contrary, my dear!” Bin kissed Myungjun again and leaned down to his ear, whispering, “It’s a compliment.”

Myungjun gave a small huff but he at least didn’t shove Bin off of him, as he would have done any other night.

Bin’s kisses trailed down his neck and he barely heard Myungjun’s question of, “Is the bed sturdy enough for this? Do you not think it’ll be too loud?”

“Well, if it is, I’m sure no one will stop us. And if they do then I’ll simply have to dispose of them. Especially if it’s that little brat, Jonathan.”

“You mean Minhyuk?”

Bin huffed as he stuffed a hand into Myungjun’s pants, fondling supple cheeks. “I’d prefer us not to speak of him while I’m trying to have sex with you.”

“But you were the one who brought—”

“It matters not anymore. Let me just fuck you and we’ll be done with any talk of him, yes?”

Myungjun seemed to comply with Bin’s request, his body slackening ever so slightly as Bin’s fingers worked on unclipping Myungjun’s suspenders to free his trousers. It took a few tries, as Bin had to move silently and underneath a heavy blanket, but he was finally able to expose the lower half of Myungjun’s body, pulling his trousers down just enough so he could access what he needed to with little hindrance. As he worked on his own pants, he heard soft pants coming forth from Myungjun’s mouth, and the little hand movements were evidence to Myungjun’s great lust.

“Already jerking yourself off?” Bin whispered, finding the situation quite humorous. 

“Mm,” was Myungjun’s wordless response.

“You should wait for me to join the fray, Master Kim.”

“You’re too bumbling and slow. If I were to wait for you, I fear I would never be pleasured.”

Bin scoffed at that, knowing otherwise. He was a good lover. Surely he was doing  _ something _ right, for Myungjun was choosing to stay by his side. 

He produced a small bottle from his pocket, some oil he had saved for this moment. He had carried it in his pocket from the moment they left the apartment, a reminder of the evening the two would share together. He was enthused for sex, for it meant he would be able to combine his love with Myungjun’s love.

Nothing was better than love-making, he had long since decided. It was the best form of expression. No words would ever be enough to detail his adoration for Myungjun, so he had to make do with his body.

Not only that, but he was excited to have sex in such a public location. It had been a while since he had engaged in risky sexual endeavors, and he longed to return to his primal period.

But only for a bit. Otherwise, he would be the upstanding gentleman Myungjun required of him.

He prepared Myungjun, sticking an oiled finger into him, moving slowly so as to not surprise his lover. Myungjun accepted that one readily; the second one caused him to tense and grab the blankets.

“Bite down onto your pillow,” Bin whispered.

Myungjun did as he asked in order to hold back a moan. He already looked a sight; though Bin could only see the back of him, and though their cabin was dark, Bin could tell that Myungjun’s ears were red and his fingers were clenched and his eyes were likely squeezed tight.

After a third finger, Bin deemed Myungjun to be ready. He kissed the back of Myungjun’s neck, where his shirt met with skin, and asked, “Shall I enter you now?”

Myungjun nodded his head frantically. Bin couldn’t help but chuckle as he removed his fingers and instead lined his erection to Myungjun’s entrance. “You’re adorable,” he murmured.

Myungjun’s comment was muffled, but Bin knew exactly what it was.

“No, I will not shut up. You’re too cute. I can’t shut up when you’re this cute.” He pushed himself inside of Myungjun. The younger man started to moan but quickly cut it off into a cough. He buried his face into the pillow then, releasing a shuddering breath as Bin pushed deeper and deeper into him.

Their sex was slow, slower than Bin had gone in a long time. He wanted to make sure the bed didn’t shake and wanted to make sure the pace didn’t cause Myungjun to lose control of himself. Of course, it was  _ agonizing _ , all the same. Bin wanted nothing more than to pound into Myungjun with little care, but he couldn’t. He was nervous they would get caught. Trouble would arise if two men were found to be sleeping together. 

Not only that, but he was sure it was indecent, anyway. Myungjun liked to remain relatively  _ decent _ in all he did, a far cry from his past actions of forcing Bin to suck him off on the bank of the Hudson.

Bin wondered if he could find a river in Chicago and replicate such a lovely scenario. 

He came before Myungjun, sensitive from the snail-like pace they had been taking, and chose to pull out before spilling his seed, determined to do it on a handkerchief so as to minimize the mess they would create. Myungjun wasn’t as lucky; just as Bin reached to hand over his handkerchief, Myungjun came with a small moan. His hand stopped any cum from dripping onto the bedsheets, but then he looked up at Bin with embarrassment in his gaze.

“It’s on my hand.”

“I see that,” Bin responded. He made a face as he wiped up Myungjun’s hand the best he could, but soon realized he would need water for the both of them. Myungjun was sweaty, anyway, and could use a drink as well as a quick hand-wash. “Let me go and find a night attendant. I’m sure they will give you some water, darling.” He kissed Myungjun’s lips, lingering for a second. He didn’t want to depart from Myungjun’s side so readily.

But Myungjun still looked uncomfortable, so it was with great reluctance that Bin climbed out of bed, making certain not to crush Myungjun on the way. He kept the curtains as tightly closed as he could, shielding his lover from view, though no one was looking. The other passengers were in their own beds, likely fast asleep, curtains shrouding them, too.

Bin sighed and turned to face the short hallway, but was then surprised to see someone standing nearby.

Minhyuk.

The boy watched him, obviously not at all distraught with having been caught spying. His eyebrows were furrowed as Bin stepped closer to him.

“Good evening, Jonathan.”

Minhyuk nodded his head. “Good evening.”

“My friend could use some water. I could, as well. We are both a little thirsty.”

“Are you?” Minhyuk didn’t move.

“Yes. Would you mind fetching us some?”

“Of course.” Still, Minhyuk stayed where he was, eyeing Bin suspiciously. “Is...water all you need? Nothing else?”

Bin wondered why Minhyuk was sticking around and why he was asking such a strange question. “That is all I asked for.”

“I just thought you and your friend would drink something else when you two became thirsty. I must be mistaken.” He bowed slightly and turned around.

His words were haunting, however, and Bin stopped him before he could leave. “What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing.” Minhyuk glanced back at Bin and murmured, “You two are more despicable than I initially imagined.”

He left after such a strange statement. Bin was alone in the hallway of the traincar, staring at the door as uneasiness grew within his chest.

He thought he could smell garlic.

**\\( •_•)_† (•ᵥᵥ•)**

Myungjun refused to listen to any of Bin’s worries or concerns. He rolled his eyes the next day as they ate breakfast in the dining car.

“You’re paranoid,” he accused, sipping at his tea, “and ridiculous. Minhyuk is odd and a little rude, but I think I’d know if he suspected us to be vampires. I think he’s one of the many who despise the wealthy foreigners. Quite a lot of people I met in the tenements didn’t care much for the attitude of the rich and wealthy, even more so when the rich and wealthy were fellow foreigners. There was much resentment.”

Bin watched as Myungjun tentatively bit into his sausage sandwich and chewed it a bit before asking, “Were you one of those who despised the rich?”

Myungjun had to swallow before he answered, but when he did speak, he wore a wicked grin. “Oh, yes. Very much so. The moment I met you, I hated your smug arrogance and the way you flaunted your money about.”

“And how do you feel now?”

“I’ve since changed my mind. I love being wealthy. If I was still poor, I wouldn’t be able to ride on a train to Chicago. First-class, especially.” He turned back to his tea and gestured over to Bin’s dish. “You’ve barely touched your food, darling.”

“I cannot eat when I feel this anxious about someone. Besides, it’s not like I  _ need _ to eat.”

Myungjun sighed. “You need to stop thinking about the attendant. There’s nothing wrong with him. Like I said, he’s strange, but he’s not a danger.” When Bin said nothing, Myungjun scowled in his direction. “You leave him alone, Bin. You leave him and this ridiculous notion of yours alone. If you go off and try to start something, where will that leave me, hm?”

“Fine,” Bin grumbled. Myungjun had a point, after all. There was only so much either of them could do on a train. He knew, though, if Minhyuk acted anymore suspicious, then he would have to take matters into his own hands.

As if able to read his thoughts, Myungjun snapped, “ _ Promise _ me you won’t do anything stupid.”

“Is my word not enough?”

“No. You’re sneaky. You always have been. I need you to swear to me that you won’t go after Minhyuk.”

Bin hesitated briefly, Myungjun’s gaze boring into his own, before he nodded his head. “Yes,” he agreed. “I won’t. I promise I won’t go after Minhyuk.”

He planned to hold true to that promise, for Myungjun was correct. If Bin tried anything, then he would be in trouble. Myungjun would be left behind. Besides, as long as Minhyuk kept his distance, Bin would only keep an eye on him. Nothing more needed to be done.

However, Minhyuk seemed to follow them wherever they went. As the day progressed, Bin noticed Minhyuk lingering around their cabin, or else staring at them in the dining car. He was even nearby when Myungjun wanted to step outside again for a brief moment or two in a vain attempt to catch the sunset. Myungjun and Bin covered themselves as best they could with their jackets and hats, and Bin grew worried after several seconds had passed. He pulled Myungjun back in, only to run straight into Minhyuk.

“Good evening, Jonathan,” Bin greeted, terse and frustrated. He had seen just about enough of Minhyuk, and he wasn’t sure why Myungjun was blind to the fact that they had been followed all day long.

Minhyuk glanced over at Myungjun, who stared back with a smile. “Why were the two of you outside?” Minhyuk questioned.

Before Myungjun could respond, Bin snapped, “Is it a crime to enjoy the view? That’s why the railing between the two cars was made, wasn’t it? So we could step out safely and on our own free will.”

“Don’t be rude,” Myungjun hissed, and he shot Minhyuk an apologetic smile. “Bin is tired and a little grumpy. Don’t mind him.”

Minhyuk nodded his head, as if having expected such an answer. “Quite understandable. Sunlight must make one grumpy.” 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Bin asked. He grabbed onto Myungjun’s arm, pulling him away from Minhyuk, feeling quite protective over his lover.

Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing at all. If you will excuse me, I must attend to something else.”

He left, walking to the next train car, and Myungjun huffed at Bin. “Stop egging him on.”

“I was not doing any such thing. He’s following us; can’t you see that?”

“Be that as it may, I wish you would trust me. I can take care of myself if Minhyuk  _ does _ try anything, but  _ you _ are too rash and stupid. Don’t give him any reason to follow us.”

“He’s  _ been _ following us for no reason.”

“He has reason,” Myungjun pointed out, “for you’ve been eyeing him unnecessarily since we boarded the train.” The younger man stretched his arms out in front of him and sighed. “I’m growing tired. Let’s get to bed, alright? My sleep schedule will be messed up for weeks after this, mark my words.”

Myungjun fell asleep readily. Once his head hit the pillow, he was out, eyes closed and a peaceful smile on his face. Bin, meanwhile, tossed and turned, the paranoia growing inside of him with each passing second and with each passing hour. 

He could feel Minhyuk, even within their enclosed space, the curtain hiding them from the world. He could feel Minhyuk’s soulless eyes on his body, boring into his back, unraveling all of his secrets with no effort at all. He could feel Minhyuk watching Myungjun, too, planning his strike on the poor, unsuspecting man.

Bin sat up in bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

He could  _ feel _ Minhyuk right beside him. 

He peeked through the curtains, moving as quietly as he could, as slowly as he could. 

Minhyuk was there.

The boy seemed shocked that Bin had caught him. He stood close to their bed, hand holding something that glinted in the little light offered in their train car. It looked to be in the shape of a knife. And, if Bin had been correct about Minhyuk the entire time, it looked to be a  _ silver _ knife.

Minhyuk had been trying to kill them.

Now that he had been found out, however, he turned and ran, sprinting down to the door that would lead him to the other train car.

If Bin wanted to listen to Myungjun, he ought to stay in bed. He would keep himself awake and keep watch on Minhyuk, but he wouldn’t force any action. They were almost to Chicago; in just a few hours, come morning, they would be in the bright new city and then Bin could deal properly with this nuisance. Myungjun would be proud of him for holding back. They would dispose of Minhyuk’s body and then go to see the sights of Chicago.

But that would mean Minhyuk was free to stalk them for the rest of the train ride. Bin didn’t like feeling akin to prey. He had always been the predator, for as long as he could remember, and now he was reminded of a rabbit squirming in the grips of a wolf.

Minhyuk wouldn’t be that wolf, not on Bin’s watch, and he flung himself out of bed to chase the boy.

The chase was slowed by the dim lights of the night cars and the various attendants that still walked up and down the aisles. Minhyuk skirted these people, glancing behind him in fear, the knife still held tightly in his hand. A few people gasped, but no one stopped him. Bin wasn’t stopped, either, though he chose to push people aside in order to catch up to Minhyuk.

They went past the sleeping cabins and the dining cars and the private areas. They hurried down the train to the areas where low-income travellers sat, sleeping upright or else sprawled across uncomfortable seats. Down and down they went, taking great care on the couplings that had no rails, until they finally reached the end of the train. All that remained was a foot or two of metal sheeting and stairs that led down, designed to help others board or exit the train.

Minhyuk stood at the bottom of the stairs, holding onto the railing, as Bin stepped out above him.

“You stand back!” Minhyuk ordered, holding the knife out in front of him. “You’re a vampire, and I’ll have you  _ killed _ ! You and that other man—”

“You’ve had plenty of chances and yet you’ve done nothing. Are you new to this?”

Minhyuk waved the knife. He was far enough from Bin, however, that nothing happened, and Bin only huffed. 

“Stay away,” Minhyuk continued. 

“Why should I?”

“I’ll tell everyone what you are. I’ll tell everyone what you and that man are. I’ll tell, too, that you sleep together. I heard it; I was right there the other night, and I  _ heard _ what you two were doing. It’s disgusting. Not only are you vampires, but you’re two men partaking in sexual relations. You  _ deserve _ to die. And once I kill you, I’ll slice the neck of that other man. I’ll kill him, too.”

Bin had heard enough. He stepped forward, meaning to grab the knife and toss it aside and end Minhyuk’s pitiful life, but Minhyuk tripped. He started going down, and Bin was content to let him, until he felt Minhyuk’s free hand grab onto his arm in an effort to steady himself.

He didn’t steady.

They both tumbled off the train, rolling down a small hill until they landed in a heap at the bottom, bruises forming on their skins. As they caught their breath and struggled to regain their senses, the train continued on without either of them.

Bin was the first to speak, even as Minhyuk lay there in shock, staring at their departing ride. “Well,” he murmured, brushing dirt off his pants and squinting his eyes in the dark. “This is exciting.”

“We’re  _ lost!” _ Minhyuk moaned, his eyes wide with alarm. “We’ll be stuck out here forever. We’ll fucking  _ die! _ ”

“We aren’t lost. We simply follow the tracks and we’ll eventually wind up in our destination. Chicago isn’t too far out anymore. Besides,” Bin continued, standing from the ground, “I won’t die. You might, but I cannot die so easily. I have immortality, and should I hunger, then I have you.”

As if remembering his company, Minhyuk snapped, “Not if I kill you first.”

“And then you truly would be alone in the forest.” Bin sighed and considered their situation. He really  _ could _ latch onto Minhyuk, drink his blood, and dispose of his body. It would be even easier out here, where he wasn’t to be seen ever again, then it would be to do so in Chicago. It would make so much sense just to end the boy’s life.

But Minhyuk looked so pitiful, searching desperately for the knife that had been knocked out of his hand at some point in their descent, with his scruffy clothes and badly-cut hair. Myungjun would certainly take pity on him. Ought Bin do the same, then?

“So how did you get into the business of hunting vampires, anyway?” Bin asked, even as Minhyuk scrambled about on the ground. “It’s a niche career. Most know nothing of the existence of vampires, save for folklore and fairytales.”

The boy glanced up at him in frustration. “My father was a vampire hunter. It seemed only fitting that I became one, as well.”

“Mm.” Bin had met a few vampire hunters that learned their trade through family means. “And what became of your father, then?”

“Death,” was the blunt response, “from a vampire. My mother was distraught. Went mad. Rejected me when I told her I, too, would become a vampire hunter. I suppose she didn’t wish to lose her son the same way she lost her husband.”

“And in the end she lost you anyway because you came to America.”

“There’s more vampires to kill in America.”

“Like me?”

“Like you.”

Bin hummed, appreciating Minhyuk’s candor. In many ways, he reminded Bin of Myungjun. He was witty and short, temperamental yet patient. He was an interesting fellow, and the more Bin learned, the more he thought of how fun it would be to keep Minhyuk alive.

For a bit longer, at least.

“My partner is also a vampire hunter,” he stated suddenly.

Minhyuk looked up at him in surprise. “What?”

“Though I know not of the circumstances that led him to such a point. We never speak much of the past.”

“He’s...he’s not a vampire?” Minhyuk asked.

Bin supposed he needed to explain better. “He’s a vampire, yes, but also a vampire hunter.”

“It’s not possible to be both.”

“It is for Myungjun. He tried killing me when we first met; it’s how we ended up falling in love, actually. It became like a game. Then, when I started to supply him with information and location of other vampires, I became useful to him. We could allow our love to blossom and he killed my kind all the while. I had to turn him, due to the other hunters figuring out our connection and trying to dispose of him; I did not want for him to die, you see.” Bin stared back down at Minhyuk, at the younger boy before him, and murmured, “Humans are fragile. They don’t live very long. But Myungjun...Myungjun was different. He was a human I loved very much. He’s now a vampire I love very much.”

And then he couldn’t help but add, “He’s now a vampire stuck alone on a train and heading to a destination he knows nothing about. Fuck, and he  _ told _ me not to go after you. I should have heeded his words better. Perhaps I am every bit as sneaky and stupid as he claimed.”

Minhyuk pondered his words, still sat upon the ground. “You...you fell in love with another man?”

“It’s quite easy. It was women at first, to be honest with you. Beautiful women. I preferred those with small bosoms, and they were easy to find in Korea. But years of immortality numbed my soul and they could no longer excite me. I had to switch to men, you see, and I bounced back and forth until I came across Myungjun.”

Minhyuk narrowed his eyes. “I believe it’s a crime here.”

“What’s a crime?”

“Sodomy.”

“It’s a crime in New York City, yes. I’m not sure about here.” Bin looked around him. “We’re in Indiana still. Is it a crime in Indiana?” 

The boy finally stood up. He never did find his knife. Bin thought it all the better that they continue with no weapons on them. 

“I’m not sure. Regardless, it’s a crime where  _ you _ are.”

“So is murder, which I’m guilty of a thousand times over. Vampires have to eat and we have to fuck. It’s just a rule of life.” He sighed as he faced the train tracks again. “The train will reach its destination in a few hours, which means we have a day or two to reach Chicago. Myungjun will most certainly be lost, and I don’t like the idea of poor Myungjun alone in such an unknown city.”

He began to walk, already frustrated that he wore nothing but his nightshirt and trousers. At least his suspenders were still on, and he ensured his shirttails were tucked in properly. His feet would surely hurt by the end of his journey. He would look a mess, too, and he only liked to look a mess after a glorious night of lovemaking. 

He heard Minhyuk scramble to fall into step behind him. “You won’t kill me?”

“I don’t really feel like doing so today.”

“What if I try to kill you?”

“Then you’ll be alone with nothing but wildlife and a wide stretch of land to traverse. Do keep me near; in return, I shall keep you safe.”

He supposed Minhyuk agreed. In any case, the boy said nothing, but still continued to walk. He was a silent kid, that one, much more silent than Myungjun had ever been. Myungjun always liked to talk. Even when Myungjun proclaimed to be his enemy, he would still talk. 

And despite that, Minhyuk had revealed more of his past life than Myungjun ever did, in a few simple sentences.

He had thought often of Myungjun’s past, of the vague tragedy he had spoken of, of the little snippets and pieces he had heard here and there. He had been unable to connect anything together properly, save for Myungjun was born and lived in Korea and hunted vampires and had some sort of tragic past. Even the little time he spent in America was not spoken of. Bin knew of the tenement in which he lived in, of the absolute squalor of his home, but otherwise was unaware of his life before he became a vampire.

It weighed on his mind as he walked. It frustrated him. When he could no longer stand it, when he could no longer stay quiet, he asked, “I don’t suppose you knew of Myungjun when you lived in Korea or in the tenements in New York, did you?”

Minhyuk, just a few feet behind him, asked, “How did you know I lived in a tenement?”

“You’re dirty and do not speak English.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“ _ And _ you sound like Myungjun, who also lived in a tenement.”

Minhyuk scoffed. “No. I did not know your  _ lover _ . Just because he is Korean does not mean that I know him.”

“Is that why you sought us out, then? You saw people who spoke your language and learned we were vampires?”

“Maybe,” Minhyuk muttered, and Bin knew that he had figured it out. 

It was a little sweet, really, that Minhyuk had first grasped onto hope that they would all share a similar language, that they could all somehow become acquainted with one another. Of course, it was tragic that he now wanted to kill the both of them, but such was the life of vampires and vampire hunters.

“Is that why you followed us onto the train?” Bin asked. “And stole someone’s outfit, I assume.”

“It was the only way to get close to both of you,” Minhyuk muttered, once again confirming Bin’s suspicions. 

Bin glanced over his shoulder at the younger man and smiled wickedly. “And how did that work out for you?”

Minhyuk glowered, and Bin cackled in glee before facing ahead of him as he continued to walk. 

“Well,” Bin continued, “you no longer have your knife, at least. Was that the only weapon you carried?”

“I have garlic.”

“I  _ did _ smell that on you, yes. Sorry, but garlic does not work very well on me. I’ve grown accustomed to it. Myungjun uses it as foreplay.”

“Foreplay?”

“Before we have sex, Myungjun likes to sometimes stick some garlic in my mouth. It’s a lovely feeling, being cut off from air, the fate of your life hanging in the hands of the man above you. It’s exhilarating.” When Minhyuk said nothing in response, Bin turned around, walking backwards now. Minhyuk looked a little confused, and so Bin asked, “Is something the matter?”

The boy stumbled a little bit, then cleared his throat. “It’s...I mean, do...how do you two even have sex? You’re both men. Is...is it possible?”

The question was innocent and Minhyuk looked cute. Bin truly would have a hard time shaking the hunter off his tail if Myungjun were to ever catch sight of him. Myungjun loved cute things. 

Bin’s answer was anything but cute, however. “Men do still have an orifice in which genitalia can enter.” When Minhyuk still appeared inquisitive, Bin smacked his own ass.

Bin was certain that if the moonlight offered any sort of color to the dark world it had created, Minhyuk would be blushing. He looked like he might, and Bin laughed again as Minhyuk barreled ahead, practically knocking him over in an effort to get away from prying eyes.

“Stop laughing,” the boy snapped. 

“You’re the one who asked. Don’t become so embarrassed.”

“What you two do is unholy.”

“What we  _ are _ is unholy, so I highly doubt this will add anything more to the list of sins we’ve already racked up.” Bin fell into step alongside Minhyuk, who wasn’t trying to kill him or keep his distance now, at least. “Besides, why should it matter so much who we choose to sleep with?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Then why ask? Why bring up how much you disagree?”

Minhyuk said nothing in response. He kept his mouth shut and simply shrugged his shoulders, eyes boring straight ahead as he continued down their long trek to find the train station in Chicago.

They chose not to talk too much as they walked. Occasionally, Bin would ask several questions, growing frustrated with the silence. Minhyuk would answer some of the questions and wouldn’t dignify any of the others with even an inkling that he was listening to Bin. Along the way, Bin learned that Minhyuk had only killed two vampires before and had little money to show for all of his hard work. He was a chimney-sweep when he wasn’t busy hunting vampires, his small and flexible body easily made for squeezing into tight spaces and scrubbing out hard-to-reach locations. He wanted to be rich, too, which he only said when he was delirious with sleep and when the morning sun was set to rise. 

“I want to have money, as you do, and never again worry about anything in my life.” The boy yawned. They had moved to the cover of trees so Bin would not burn and Minhyuk had already tripped over several roots and branches.

“I worry constantly,” Bin countered.

“About what?”

“Myungjun.” His answer was quick and already on the tip of his tongue. “I worry now, especially, that he will awaken as the train unloads at our station, and he will not know where I have gone. He will panic. Will he get off? Will he stay on looking for me? What if he becomes lost in his confusion? So much could go wrong. I should have forced him to learn English. I should have paid for a tutor.”

Minhyuk sighed. “You really do care for him.”

“Of course I do. I love him.”

“I was under the assumption that vampires could not fall in love in the same way that humans could.”

“Your assumption must be wrong, for I very much love Myungjun, and he very much loves me.” 

“But he’s a hunter.”

Bin smiled brightly, though he knew Minhyuk wasn’t looking toward him. “Yes,” he agreed, reminiscing on how they had originally met. He remembered seeing Myungjun in that bar, quiet and fumbling over his English. He remembered the lust in his gaze, the hardened, chiseled stare of someone who had suffered through life, yet the trust he held as he put his body in Bin’s arms. He remembered the way Myungjun had kissed him so hungrily, so expertly, and how he had brandished his knife in a similar manner. The sudden switch had been exhilarating; finding Myungjun a few nights later had been even more so. He remembered the way Myungjun would stare at him after  _ that _ , the lust now joined with something softer, something akin to adoration. He remembered how close Myungjun would keep him as they both rode out orgasms, and how close Myungjun would keep him even after that. He remembered the meals Myungjun would cook and the wine he had stolen, a small token of his gratitude, a small excuse to keep Bin by his side for longer. He remembered the gentle touches Myungjun would give him, the way he would grasp onto Bin’s sleeve in a bout of anxiety or the way he would caress Bin’s cheek when he thought Bin was sleeping.

Myungjun was a vampire hunter, certainly, and yet he opened his heart to one vampire with no qualms or hesitation. He had given himself fully and completely to Bin, and he had never looked back. While Bin suffered doubt and uncertainty, while Bin grew afraid of losing Myungjun, Myungjun always had faith that they would remain together for the rest of their immortal lives. 

Minhyuk broke through Bin’s thoughts with a small huff and asked, “Then why did he fall for you? If he’s a hunter, he must’ve made that promise to himself to kill all vampires. He makes an exception for you, though.”

“Love is a fickle thing,” Bin pointed out. “We don’t necessarily choose where our hearts will lead us.”

“And your heart led you to fall into bed with a man.”

“Yes, yes, I am such a despicable creature,” Bin teased. He couldn’t help but smile again. “Yet you won’t kill this despicable creature, though you have had many chances to do so.”

Minhyuk glared over at Bin. “I’m keeping you alive for a bit longer. You’re useful to me right now.”

“You do sound  _ so _ much like Myungjun.”

“I’m not.”

“No, you’re not. Myungjun is softer. His ass is more rounded, too. Yours is…” Bin leaned backwards a bit, catching a glimpse of Minhyuk’s trousers. Minhyuk angled himself so Bin couldn’t look, but Bin still continued, “Your ass isn’t as round and plump. It wouldn’t be fun to thrust into.”

“If I had my knife right now, I’d fucking murder you.”

Bin didn’t doubt that, but while Minhyuk was defenseless, it was quite fun to play with him.

**(ી(●╥╥●)ʃ)**

It took longer than Bin expected to find the train station in Chicago. They slept when the sun came up fully, Minhyuk exhausted and Bin fearing the sun’s rays. Only when night fell again could they walk, and it definitely took more time than Bin wanted it to. His mind grew wrought with worry, wondering just how Myungjun was getting by, wondering if he could leave his companion and run off to find Myungjun. But Minhyuk was proving to be a dutiful partner. He knew when to hide Bin and he would take off his jacket to cover Bin’s head so they could walk for even longer. He spoke very little, but when he did he proved to be a source of entertainment. He never  _ meant _ to be funny, but his horror at Bin’s loose behavior and his permanent scowl were amusing and helped to get Bin’s mind off of poor Myungjun for a minute or two here and there. 

Not nearly long enough, however, and Bin found himself rushing when they finally came to the border of Chicago, the small city buildings visible in the distance and the train station within reach. It was their second night of walking and Bin’s heart pounded in his chest as he thought of poor Myungjun all alone in such a strange and new territory.

“He might not have gotten off the train,” Minhyuk pointed out. “He doesn’t speak English, so you said. What if he didn’t understand what the attendants were telling him?”

“He knows some words,” Bin argued. “If someone told him  _ Chicago _ , he would’ve gotten off.”

“Not if he was waiting for you.”

“I truly wish I had killed you sometimes. You’re a bit obnoxious.”

Minhyuk only shrugged, trailing right behind Bin as they came up to the station.

The station, so late at night, was relatively emptied. Two policemen stood off to one side, smoking and talking as they observed Bin and Minhyuk enter the small depot. Several women stood near the tracks, likely waiting for a midnight train. And all the way on the other side of the station, resting on a bench with luggage surrounding him, sat Myungjun.

He was difficult to see at first, hunched over and covered in one of Bin’s coats. However, as they stepped closer, his features became more pronounced, and Bin shouted with glee.

“Jun!” he called, waving a hand and hurrying forward.

Myungjun glanced up in shock. His eyes were red-rimmed and cheeks were lined with tear streaks. He had been crying for a while, on and off it seemed, but Bin decided not to worry about that at the moment, not when he was so happy that Myungjun hadn’t been lost. 

Myungjun’s eyes traveled to Minhyuk, who still followed Bin, and his jaw tensed. He stood from his seat and picked up Bin’s suitcase.

“Ah, Jun, how fortunate am I to find you! I have walked for so long, and with no shoes to protect my feet. It’s been a journey—”

Before Bin could say anything further, Myungjun rushed at him and swung the suitcase in his hands. The hard, leather case smacked into Bin’s head and he felt himself stumble and fall to his knees, scraping his hands across the rough flooring. He was dizzy, too, and he wondered when his eyesight would come back to him.

His hearing was still fine, though, and he could make out Myungjun’s screeches as he struggled to retain his other senses.

“You fucking  _ bastard! _ ” Myungjun yelled, voice echoing in the large station. “You fucking  _ snake! _ ”

Something heavy landed on him. Bin coughed once as he was turned over, and he realized Myungjun was now digging the heel of his shoe into Bin’s chest. 

“Look at me!” Myungjun shrieked, and when Bin did as he ordered, Myungjun began to pry open Bin’s mouth. Bin could taste garlic on his fingers and he struggled against his lover, realizing Myungjun was trying to choke him on the lovely, perfect herb. Bin wanted to accept his punishment, for it was true that he had been quite a bastard, but Myungjun could hardly stuff the garlic bulb in before he was dragged away by the two policemen.

“Let me go!” Myungjun yelled, struggling against the hands that held him down. He bit at a finger, and the policeman swung his baton, catching Myungjun’s stomach and causing him to gasp out.

Bin spit the garlic from his mouth and choked out in English, “Please, he means no harm! He’s my friend, and he won’t hurt me anymore. Isn’t that correct, Jun? You won’t harm me, right?”

And then, in perfect English, Myungjun replied, “I’ll  _ kill you _ .”

Bin really couldn’t defend Myungjun against  _ that _ . The baton came down on him again and Myungjun fell to the floor. 

“He doesn’t mean it,” Bin tried to tell the police. “Honestly. He won’t do a thing.”

“He assaulted you and tried to choke you,” one of the policemen pointed out.

Bin had to agree. “Yes. And...yes, he might  _ try _ to kill me, but it’s fine! We’re friends!”

Once more in English came Myungjun’s response to that. “Fuck you!”

The policemen looked at Bin, cautious of the entire situation. “We’ll have to take him to the station and figure this out,” one of them mentioned. “He’s unhinged. We’ll place him in a cell until we can learn more about the circumstances.”

Bin realized he could do nothing more except take a step back. He let them lead Myungjun away, the boy struggling all the while, and he sighed as he glanced over at their luggage. The women nearby had watched the ordeal in fear, and even Minhyuk looked rather alarmed.

“Are you sure he loves you?”

“Oh, most positively.”

“He didn’t act like it.” 

Bin laughed as he picked up two of their suitcases. “He’s a little annoyed with me. He did give me orders not to confront you, after all, and I disobeyed my true love. In fact, I deserve such a punishment.” He gestured at the other bags. “Grab these.”

“Why?”

“Well, I don’t want to leave them here. We’ll go to the station and get this all worked out. It’ll be nothing more than a lover’s spat by the time the sun rises.”

“It’d better not be a lover’s spat, unless you want to get kicked out of Chicago for such sinful behavior.”

Bin laughed again. Minhyuk was truly amusing. “Then just a normal fight between cousins. We pretend to be cousins quite often. Of course, then when we’re a little more flirty with each other, people do start wondering.”

“ _ Of course _ .”

“But we won’t be flirty today! Myungjun likely won’t talk to me until later. And when he does, it’ll be through angry, violent make-up sex and then we’ll be good to go.”

Minhyuk wrinkled his nose and the look of disgust on his face was truly a sight to behold. Bin grinned as he gestured down the station. “Come on. I need to ask the ticketmaster how to get to our hotel.”

“I thought we were going to get Myungjun out of jail.”

Bin nodded his head in agreement. “And we will. But I first want to drop this luggage off at our hotel. I’d also like to change and put on my shoes. My feet hurt. Besides, I’ve been excited to see our hotel — it’s the Grand Pacific! Best hotel money can buy!” 

He was certain Myungjun would be fine waiting for another hour or two. And he hoped, too, that being stuck alone in a cell would calm him down. Unfortunately, by the time he and Minhyuk readied themselves and changed (with Minhyuk wearing some of Myungjun’s clothes, since it seemed they both were about the same size), Myungjun’s behavior had only boiled down to half a fraction of what it was before. 

When Bin first lay eyes on Myungjun, he smiled and waved. In return, Myungjun made an obscene gesture towards him.

“What was that?” Minhyuk asked, eyeing Myungjun with great caution.

Bin shrugged. “Fig hand. I’m certain he’s learned it from the immigrants he used to live around and mingle with. He’s very cute, isn’t he?”

Minhyuk didn’t agree.

The police were still unsure about releasing Myungjun from prison. Despite Bin vouching for him, everyone was aware of Myungjun’s temper. No one wanted to subject Bin to that fate.

“Look,” Bin pleaded, growing more and more desperate by the minute. The sun was due to rise and he was exhausted and he wanted to get to the hotel and sleep for a few hours before he had to go and partake in the construction work. “Look, we’re cousins, and we had a small spat on the train. I got off earlier without telling him and he doesn’t speak English, which means he was forced to hope and pray that he was getting off at the right stop. He’s understandably angry, but he’s been angry before and has never killed me! He hit me once, but that’s all. That’s all he  _ will _ do, too.”

The policeman he bargained with sighed heavily. “I just don’t want a murder in this city. We already have a lot going on. We’re still rebuilding and now we’re renovating, too, and crime is at an all-time high because of that. If I get a murder under my belt, it’ll cause my men to become even more overworked.”

“There won’t be a murder,” Bin swore. “If he attacks me again, you can lock him back up and actually charge him this time.”

The man before him regarded Bin with curiosity before finally nodding his head. “Alright. We’ll let him out on the condition he doesn’t attack you again.”

“Thank you!” Bin exclaimed, shooting up from his seat. He hurried to the cell, where Myungjun sat on the small, dingy bed and glared upon him with contempt. As the police worked on finding the right key, Bin switched to Korean and said, “You’re being released, but I can’t protect you again if you attack me.”

“They won’t have to know,” Myungjun snapped.

That was true, but Bin didn’t feel like being injured when he desperately needed to write his article and stand out all day in the muddy road to watch construction workers lift a building. He gestured to Minhyuk, who stood beside him, and explained, “Jonathan is staying with us. He’ll tell.”

“What?” Minhyuk looked alarmed, but both Bin and Myungjun ignored him.

“First you try and get rid of him and now you want him with us?” Myungjun asked.

Bin nodded his head. “We’ve come to an understanding. Besides, he has nowhere else to go. He’s poor and unable to afford the grandeur that is Chicago. Plus, he has garlic, and I know you’ve used one of your bulbs already. He’ll let you borrow some.”

“ _ What? _ ” Minhyuk was louder this time and was still ignored.

The policeman opened the cell and gestured for Myungjun to leave. The boy stayed where he was, seated on the bed and seething in absolute rage.

Most of the time, Bin admired Myungjun’s stubborn behavior. He always found it to be an endearing character trait, both cute and feisty, and he never could help the giddiness that would rise up inside whenever Myungjun stood his ground.

But right here, stuck in the police station with men staring at Myungjun with much suspicion, Bin found his patience wearing thin. 

“Get over here,” Bin ordered. “Seriously. Right now.”

“No.”

“Are you—”

“I’d rather be punished by the police then have you hold me and whine about how sorry you are when I  _ know _ you aren’t sorry at all.”

Bin narrowed his eyes. “Why would you think I’m not sorry?”

“You never are.”

“Well, I am this time.”

Myungjun appeared unconvinced. “Prove it.”

They were in the middle of a dingy station and Myungjun wanted him to  _ prove it? _ Bin found that idea ludicrous. He scoffed and rolled his eyes but then tensed when he noticed Myungjun’s gaze.

Right. That stubborn personality. The character trait he adored so much. There was no way he would get out of this one. If he wanted Myungjun by his side, he was going to grovel and beg until Myungjun was satisfied.

Under the watchful gaze of the police and Minhyuk, Bin knelt down on his knees. He cleared his throat once before leaning forward, touching his head to the uneven, dirty floor. “Please,” he murmured, “Punish me, Jun. Allow me to show you just how sorry I am.”

Minhyuk made a noise, equal parts disgust and bewilderment. The bed creaked as Myungjun stood, but Bin still didn’t pick his head up until he felt his boyfriend’s hand on his back.

“Come on, then,” Myungjun ordered. He still looked frustrated but the hatred in his eyes had calmed. “I want to see this hotel that you’ve gotten us and that Minhyuk will apparently be staying at.” 

Minhyuk didn’t receive a friendly look, either. It seemed that Myungjun’s anger wasn’t directed solely towards Bin, but rather for anyone who had assisted in Bin’s wrongdoing.

Bin knew, though, that Minhyuk wouldn’t receive even a sliver of whatever punishment Myungjun had cooked up for him.

They bid the policemen farewell, Myungjun doing so a bit unwillingly, and then walked down the empty sidewalk toward the Grand Pacific. All was quiet at first, save for the sounds of a city waking up, but then Minhyuk asked, “Am I really staying with you two?”

“Unless you had a better plan,” Bin replied. “Besides, it’s partially so Myungjun  _ doesn’t _ kill me.”

“You said he wouldn’t.”

“And I still believe he won’t, but there’s always the possibility that today is the day I’ve truly crossed the line.”

Minhyuk glanced over to Myungjun, who was pointedly ignoring the conversation. 

“I...I don’t think I should involve myself,” Minhyuk muttered. “Perhaps it’s best if I get my own hotel room and we part ways after this.”

“You won’t continue in your efforts to kill us? What a pity; you give up far too quickly, love. As a vampire hunter, you must be persistent! You must be on your guard at all times! Lulling us into a false sense of security will work just as well, too.”

He wasn’t quite sure why he wanted Minhyuk to stay with them so badly. Minhyuk was the one who had inadvertently caused all of this. Minhyuk was the one who had been trying to kill them for days. Minhyuk was the one who hated every inch of their being and had vowed to put in an end to their species.

But Minhyuk was also so similar to Myungjun, in a number of different ways. A young, Korean immigrant who had sailed to America in order to face his demons. A man who longed to right the world the only way he knew how. Someone innocent and naive, yet familiar with blood and violence. He was just like the Myungjun Bin had met over a year ago. Bin couldn’t turn him away, nor could he kill the boy.

And so he kept Minhyuk by their side. Myungjun still said nothing for or against the decision, at least, and so Bin gestured for Minhyuk to enter the hotel room first.

Before he could also enter, Myungjun grabbed onto his shirt sleeve and held him in place. The look he was given was desperate, painful, and so Bin nodded his head to the wordless request.

“Make yourself at home, Minhyuk!” Bin called out. Minhyuk looked ready to argue or complain, but Bin shut the door on him so he and Myungjun could be alone in the hallway.

Finally away from others, away from the bold and ridiculous act he often put on, he sighed and ran a hand across his face. “Jun,” he started, but Myungjun cut him off.

“I told you not to go after him.”

“I made a mistake.”

“You acted as if you did nothing wrong.”

Bin couldn’t deny it. He had treated the situation far too lightly even as fear and unrest brewed at the back of his mind. He had expected Myungjun’s anger. He had  _ welcomed _ it. He had decided to focus on the punishment instead of truly apologizing. 

“It is because I am foolish.”

“I don’t speak English,” Myungjun continued as if Bin had said nothing. “I didn’t know what the attendants were saying. I didn’t know what the police were saying. I was all alone and I had no way of knowing if you had lived or died.”

Bin remained silent. Myungjun wanted to talk. He wanted to have a serious discussion about what had just taken place, and Bin saw no need to insert himself into the conversation. He simply nodded his head and gazed upon his lover, eyes softening when he realized how much Myungjun was struggling to keep his emotions contained.

“I hate being alone,” Myungjun murmured, voice low and eyes averted. He was clearly embarrassed to be mentioning such a thing, to be exposing himself so much. Still, he continued, a true testament to his strength. “When my mother died, I felt alone. When I moved to New York, I felt alone. And when...when Bishop Dolan stuffed me in that coffin, I didn’t...I didn’t know if you would come, or-or what would…” He trailed off. 

He still definitely suffered from the tragedies of his past. He locked them away and refused to speak of them to anyone, even to Bin. Here he was, though, laying his heart open and allowing Bin to examine all of his vulnerabilities. 

Bin chose that moment to finally embrace Myungjun, to hold him close and plant a few kisses across his hairline. Myungjun accepted the hug, though he still remained tense.

“I’ll always come back for you,” Bin promised him, closing his eyes as he relished in their proximity to each other. “You know this, don’t you? I will always come back. I won’t leave you. Now that you have found me, you’re stuck with me.”

“Then why did you jump off that train?”

“Well, I didn’t really jump off. I chased Minhyuk to the end of the train. He had been watching us and I know he—”

“I knew he had been watching,” Myungjun admitted.

Bin glanced down at his lover in shock. “Pardon?”

“I know another hunter when I see one.” Myungjun pulled back slightly from the hug. “He smelled of garlic, didn’t he? And the way he stared at us and studied us was the way I  _ used _ to watch vampires, back when I was a foolish and amaetur hunter. He wasn’t a threat, because I wasn’t a threat when I had his level of skill.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me this?”

“I was certain you knew. Besides,  _ you _ didn’t tell  _ me _ .” Myungjun’s glare had returned, just for Bin’s benefit. “How on earth can you be angry with me if you harbored the same secret?”

It was true and so Bin decided to simply ignore the question. There was no need to damn himself just because he was so foolish. 

“I didn’t mean for anything to happen,” Bin told him, desperate for Myungjun’s understanding. “I chased him because I worried he would harm us. I worried he would harm  _ you _ . And when I reached him, he panicked and slipped and managed to pull me off, too. It was a huge mistake, a stupid mistake, but I apologize for making that mistake in the first place.”

Myungjun stared up at Bin. In the dim lighting, he looked troubled, but no longer angry. The fury had left him and in its place was a weakness he hardly ever showed. 

“Are you tired?” he suddenly asked Bin, caressing his cheek. “You must have walked a very long way.”

“It would’ve been much shorter if I didn’t need to stop so the sun wouldn’t kill me,” Bin replied, turning his head to kiss the palm of Myungjun’s hand. “Sometimes I do curse my vampiric body. It’s good for a great number of things, but this constant aversion to the sun gets exhausting.”

Myungjun gave Bin a soft smile. He removed his hand and gestured to the door. “Come along. We’ll sleep so you can wake up tomorrow morning and begin research. We definitely don’t have much time to dawdle anymore.”

“Such a pity. I wanted to take you sightseeing.”

“The pity is your fault,” Myungjun pointed out. He opened the door and seemed a little surprised that Minhyuk stood close by. “Oh. I forgot you’ve invited a vampire hunter into our hotel room.”

Minhyuk seemed affronted with Myungjun’s tone. He crossed his hands over his chest and snapped, “Bin’s told me that you’re also a hunter.”

Myungjun sighed. “Of course he did. Bin can’t keep his mouth shut for a second.”

Concerned an argument or fight would break out, Bin closed the door loudly behind him and announced, “It’s wonderful that we’re all getting to know each other! Myungjun, did you know Minhyuk has only killed two vampires. His count would be at four, but we’re far too crafty for him.”

As Minhyuk grit his teeth down and glared at Bin, Myungjun laughed. “No wonder you were so horrible at trailing us! You definitely need to learn more before you try to take on a vampire who hunts his own kind.”

Minhyuk said nothing more in response to the quip. He simply folded the clothes he wore and passed them off to Myungjun, who arranged them neatly in the hotel’s wardrobe, and then he fell onto the plush couch right outside of the bedroom suite. Bin offered him a spot on their bed, or on the floor beside their bed, but Minhyuk had muttered, “I’d rather not sleep amongst the sinful.”

Bin wasn’t sure if he meant their homosexuality or vampiric bodies, but he decided that Minhyuk’s complaints were valid enough, either way.

As he settled in the large, welcoming bed with his lover, his head sunk deep into the feather pillow, he mumbled, “Myungjun?”

“Hm?”

“We don’t often speak of your past, you know. I’ve heard so much of Minhyuk’s life, and he’s not talkative at all. Why do I not know what led you to become a hunter, then?”

Myungjun yawned. He was curled in the fetal position, facing Bin, and he blinked open his eyes. “It’s not very interesting.”

“I’m interested in all you have to say.”

“Well...my father had died early on. He was attending Catholic lectures and the government was persecuting and killing Catholics. The idea of equality appealed to him, that’s what my mother told me. It didn’t help him much when he died, though, so say what you will about that silly belief. My mother raised me on her own, which caused much strife, as it wasn’t a concise family unit, but we didn’t care. We were happy. Then one day I witnessed a hunter kill a vampire and I...I wanted to do that. When my mother died, I moved to America to start anew and kill more vampires.”

Bin waited for him to continue, but he did not. “Is that it?”

“What more is there?”

“I mean...what’s the reason you became a hunter? Just to kill vampires?”

“Yes.”

Bin propped himself up on his elbow to look down at Myungjun in disbelief. “That can’t be the reason. Surely there must be more to your decision.”

“No, that was it. I wanted to kill vampires. I thought they were nasty. And I had such a morbid fascination with killing them.”

Bin thought of Myungjun’s reluctance to give up his trade. Bin thought of Myungjun’s excitement to attend the coroner’s autopsy for each vampire. Bin thought of Myungjun’s meticulous planning.

Myungjun  _ enjoyed _ the kill. He was very much like a predator, like a cat, stalking his prey until he had it within his grasp, and then  _ enjoying _ every last ounce of terror his victims felt. 

“Then why do you not kill me?” Bin wondered.

Myungjun giggled. “Because I love you.”

“Even though I’m a nasty vampire?”

“Well, I am, too, but I don’t see that as a reason to despair. It just gives me more time to kill other vampires.”

“You’ve told me before you kill vampires to protect people. Is that not true?”

“Both can be true at once. I like protecting humans, but I also like killing.” He smiled, far too innocent for a man who just admitted to psychotic tendencies. “It’s not as if you can say anything; you get a sexual drive from  _ your _ kills.”

Bin stammered out a response. “Yes, bu-but... _ all _ vampires do!”

“Not me,” responded Myungjun. “I find it gross.”

Myungjun drank blood solely to survive. He had always shied away from hurting humans, yet he took  _ pleasure _ in killing other vampires.

“Love,” Bin slowly started, “I think you’re insane.”

“Possibly,” Myungjun replied, a grin lighting up his face. “I’m an enigma, aren’t I? I’m mysterious, aren’t I? And you are attracted to enigmas and mysteries, I know you are. We’re a good match, then.” Satisfied with his reasoning, Myungjun moved closer to Bin and wrapped his arms around Bin’s body, pulling him back down on the bed. “I’m still angry with you.”

“Are you going to take sadistic pleasure in killing me?” Bin asked.

“Oh, no, not yet.” Myungjun’s grin turned wicked and he ran a finger down Bin’s chest. “But I would like something of you.”

“What’s that?”

Myungjun leaned in close, his voice now a mere whisper against Bin’s ear. “Suck my dick.”

It was a command, not a question. It was reminiscent of the night they had met each other by the Hudson River, Myungjun delivering his request with determination and Bin complying out of shock and awe.

Even now, he stared at Myungjun with eyes wide, noticing the smirk that formed on his lover’s face.

“Jun…”

“I did say I would have to punish you somehow.”

“It’s not exactly a punishment,” Bin admitted. Before Myungjun could say anything else, he added, “And Minhyuk is in the next room. Are you really going to subject him to such behavior?”

Myungjun snorted. “He tried to kill us. Besides, surely he can’t be so innocent to the world that two men engaging in carnal activities will ruin him. If even sweet, pure Dongmin can be so open to our relationship, then Minhyuk can be.”

“It’s not like Dongmin’s a stranger to homosexual relations,” Bin muttered, but when Myungjun glared at him, he sighed. “Alright, fine. I’ll suck your dick.”

“Don’t sound so excited.”

“Well, it  _ is _ a punishment, after all. I’m treating it like one.”

Myungjun kneed Bin in the gut, frustration brewing once more in his gaze. “Knock it off,” Myungjun chastised him. “And stop getting smart with me. I’m the one punishing you right now.”

“Of course, this  _ dreadful _ punishment.” Bin rubbed at his stomach, right where Myungjun’s bony knee had made contact, before peeling the covers back from the bed. He could already tell that Myungjun was growing hard, his pants displaying the tent that was slowly pushing its way up.

Bin wasted little time in pulling off Myungjun’s pants and tossing them to the floor, where he hoped they would remain for the rest of the night.

“I’ve been so naughty,” he murmured, kissing the inside of Myungjun’s thighs. He trailed his lips all over the expanse of skin, never coming close to Myungjun’s erection. “I deserve this horrid punishment,” he breathed out, and Myungjun shuddered.

“Stop your teasing!” the younger man ordered.

Bin held back a chuckle. “But then I’d rush this. We shouldn’t rush it, correct? We should take our time. That’s what makes it so much fun.”

“It isn’t supposed to be fun for you. It’s supposed to be a punishment.”

“Darling, you can never punish me with sex. You ought to know this by now.” Still, even as Bin said those words, he realized he didn’t want to deprive Myungjun of anything. If Myungjun wanted this to be some form of ridiculous punishment, then Bin was willing to play along. He brought his lips to the tip of Myungjun’s cock, kissing it lightly for a few seconds before lapping a tongue across it.

Myungjun had always been quite the responsive lover. He moaned and jerked up once, thrusting his cock past Bin’s lips. Bin felt his mouth welcome the intrusion; he practically salivated over Myungjun’s cock every single night, so he wouldn’t deny the chance to taste Myungjun like this. He inhaled through his nostrils before taking in even more of Myungjun’s cock, until he felt his nose press against Myungjun’s skin. He stayed like that for a couple of seconds, moaning around the dick in his mouth. The vibrations caused Myungjun to shudder once more, and Myungjun’s fingers threaded into his hair and tugged hard. Normally it would be a sign to move off; Myungjun was sometimes concerned for him during sex. But Bin wanted to accept his punishment fully and completely, so he only pulled back a little bit before instantly swallowing Myungjun up again.

Myungjun released some curse words and Bin smirked around the cock in his mouth. Myungjun was truly filthy and psychotic. Bin wondered why he was always drawn toward the crazy ones. First Sanha, then that little whore with a lust for pain, and now a hunter who enjoyed making vampires suffer. He had a type, that was for certain.

The pace Bin set was first steady and slow, but as the minutes stretched on, Myungjun became more desperate. He started breaking the rhythm Bin had established, thrusting up into Bin’s mouth with no regard at all. He moaned and gasped out and shoved at Bin’s head with each thrust he made, determined to truly enact the punishment.

Bin, for his part, enjoyed it all. He liked being used for Myungjun. He liked having his hair pulled and his face shoved backwards and forwards. Most of all, he liked being the one to have Myungjun come undone from such lewd and disgusting acts of servitude. 

Myungjun didn’t last much longer. He came with no warning, only a small cry escaping his lips as Bin struggled to swallow all of the cum he could. Some spilled out of his mouth and streaked down his chin, but once Bin pulled off of Myungjun with a loud  _ pop _ , he wiped the substance onto his finger and sucked on it for a few seconds.

“Fuck,” Myungjun whispered, running a hand down his face. 

“You were loud,” Bin commented. His mouth was sore. He moved his jaw around a few times in an attempt to ease the pain that he would surely feel in a few hours. “I think Minhyuk heard it all.”

“Of course he did. He’s too close to have not heard us.” Myungjun reached down to grab Bin’s shirt and tugged him back up to the pillows. “And  _ now _ I’m worn out. Let’s sleep.”

Bin blinked. “Ah, but I’ve grown hard during —”

“Sleep,” Myungjun ordered. Even in the dark, his eyes glinted with mischief. 

Suddenly, Bin understood why it was a  _ punishment _ , and he groaned as he buried his head in his pillow. “You’re cruel,” he fussed. “But I can just jerk myself off—”

“No.” Myungjun kissed his cheek and giggled. “You’ll stay like that or else. You’ll stay like that when we awaken, too, when we head down to the construction site, and maybe until we board the train to New York. You’ll only get reprieve when I allow it. Is that understood, Bin?”

Bin lifted his head slightly to glare at his boyfriend. “You’re absolutely fucking insane.”

“I am,” Myungjun agreed, and then he pulled the covers back up and turned his back on Bin. “Sleep well, darling.”

Bin didn’t sleep at all.

**◥(•̀￦•́)◤**

The construction site  _ was _ rather impressive. They lifted the buildings on large devices called jackscrews and they kept all of the buildings opened while they worked. Myungjun, bright with curiosity, dragged Bin inside of one. Everything seemed structurally sound, though Bin had to stop both Myungjun and Minhyuk from stomping around “in order to test everything,” as Myungjun put it. As women with large dresses and ridiculous hats passed by and as men with loud, boisterous voices and a healthy dose of cynicism mocked the process, Bin stood still and took notes. Myungjun, actually helpful for once, produced a small sketch of the event, and Minhyuk did nothing of substantial importance.

“This is fun!” Myungjun commented, his words directed mostly toward the stoic Minhyuk, who grimaced and looked away. “Minhyuk, are you having fun?”

Minhyuk didn’t answer.

Bin was certain he was embarrassed to face them. It was clear he had heard all that took place in the hotel bedroom; during breakfast, his face was completely red and when Myungjun said, “How did you sleep, Minhyuk? I slept wonderfully!” he spit out his coffee.

Myungjun sighed and glanced up at Bin. “And are  _ you _ having fun? Since Minhyuk isn’t.”

Bin scowled. “I have on my best coat in this damn dust bowl because someone wouldn’t get me off last night.” His coat was long and was the only thing available to hide his erection.

“And you’re still hard?”

“You’re wearing your tightest pair of pants! Of course I’m hard; I can’t look at you without seeing that wonderful ass.”

Myungjun cackled maniacally and Minhyuk squeezed his eyes shut, as if going blind would help him not to listen to the conversation at hand. 

“Perhaps I will relieve you on the train,” Myungjun murmured. “Hidden away by our curtains — let’s test and see how quiet  _ you _ can be, hm?”

“If I throw myself on top of one of the jackscrews and break my back, I doubt anyone will care,” Minhyuk whispered.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic,” Myungjun snapped. “It’s not like we’re asking you to join us.”

“Though that’d be rather interesting.” Bin smiled widely. “Two small hunters pleasing me? It’s a dream come true.”

Myungjun had to grab onto Minhyuk’s arm to stop him from running underneath the buildings in a weird suicide mission.

Regardless, their lives  _ did _ become more interesting. Bin was excited to see how things would turn out.

  
**(㇏(●╥╥●)ノ)**

**Author's Note:**

> there's absolutely no historical accuracy in these fics. pullman cars existed but idk if they would allow for such privacy. chicago did have buildings raised with jackscrews but that was in the 1850s-1860s and this story seems to pull more from the 1870s. grand pacific hotel is definitely 1870s but after the fire, which is alluded here but also doesn't make sense bc the buildings were raised before the fires. its pwp and i research it far too much lol
> 
> come say hey to me [@thevonseal](https://twitter.com/thevonseal)! harass me so we don't have another 3-month-long vamps dryspell. everyone write their own myungbin vamp smut and let's fill up the tag.


End file.
